A Talk in the Park
by LatinaGurl96
Summary: xRPMx Sequeal to 'Unexpected Conclusion'. Summer asks to Dillon to do her a favor.


**Disclaimer: Ok, I will say it again: I. Do. Not. Own. Power Rangers.**

**This is a sequel to my other story 'Unexpected Conculsion'. A few people asked for a sequel, and who am I to deny their happiness? (lol) So yea, this is the second of many parts to the 'RPM Baby Saga', as I like to call it. If anyone had any ideas, thoughts, or recommendations, please let me know. And don't forget to leave a review. They make me happy, and when I'm happy; I write like crazy!**

**But the stories come out good, not crappy. Just thought I should've pointed that out. (lol)**

**Ok, well... waiting are you waiting for? Read!!**

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

It was a nice day in Cornith, with only a few clouds in the artifical sky. Dillon was walking in the park, the one where he had agreed to become a Ranger. But he wasn't there for sentimental reasons. Or for work reasons.

He was currently trying to get away from a certain Yellow Bear Ranger.

"Dillon, will you wait up?" Summer called out from behind the Black Ranger. "Slow down!" Groaning, Dillon stopped walking and waited for the Yellow Ranger to catch up to him. "Dillon-"

"No," Dillon said simply.

"I wasn't even going to ask you anything!" Summer protested. "Dillon, just listen to me. I'm sorry if I freaked you out, but can I at least explain?"

"Summer, you want my sperm. End of a freakishly weird story," Dillon stated.

"Yeah, but-"

"Summer, I have a virus growing inside of me. We need to fight Venjix. How can you even _think_ about having a kid?" Dillon asked.

"Dillon, listen. First of all," she began, counting off on her fingers, "if it bothers you, I won't have the baby until after we destroy Venjix. Second of all, Dr.K is going to find the cure. The virus won't take you over. Thirdly, I know you're not exactly comfortable with kids, so..."

"So...?" Dillon wondered.

"I've been thinking... and I've come to a conclusion," Summer started once more. She looked him in the eyes. "I'm not asking for a commitment. You can be as involved as you want, it'll be completely up to you," Summer finished. Dillon looked at her in disbelief. Was she seriously saying that she wanted his sperm, but didn't expect him to be involved with the kid- _his_ kid- at all?

"Summer... you're right, I'm not really great with kids. But... it's going to be _my _kid. I'm not just gonna abandon it!" Dillon exclaimed.

"You wouldn't be 'abandoning' it! And like I said, you can be as involved as you want," Summer stated. Dillon sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Ok. I see what you're saying but,... no," he said, turning and walking away. Summer's jaw dropped. He was _still_ saying no? She walked up next to him.

"Why not?" she demanded. Dillon stopped and faced her.

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"Because it's weird!" Dillon retorted. "You're my best friend Summer, and you having a kid which happens to be mine, is very weird! And besides, we don't even know if I can give you a... sperm,"

"Why wouldn't you?" Summer asked.

"The implants," Dillon replied. Summer rolled her eyes.

"That's what the tests are for! To find out if you can or cannot have kids! Please Dillon!"

"I'm sorry Summer, but no," Dillon stated.

"Oh, come one Dillon! Please?" Summer begged, sounding like a three- year- old at a toy store.

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"_No_"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Summer asked, smiling cutely. Dillon sighed. She wasn't going to give up and he knew it. He also knew that if he kept saying no, she'd eventually wear him down. He looked at her, having a feeling deep down that he'd regret all this.

"I'll take the tests," he began. Summer squealed happily and wrapped her arms around him. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to give you the actual thing!" he added quickly. Summer smiled and released him. Dillon shook his head and looked at her. "Why do you want a baby so badly?" he couldn't help but wonder. Summer got a serious look on his face. She turned to a park bench. She pointed to a woman holding her baby.

"What do you see when you look at that woman?" she asked. Dillon raised an eyebrow.

"Who? The ice cream lady?"

"No!" Summer retorted, playfully slapping his arm. "The woman with the baby."

Dillon shrugged. "Just some other lady a the park with her baby."

Summer shook her head. "I see a woman who is tired beyond belief, because her baby was crying all night. I see a woman who just wants to collapse, because the baby is too much. A woman whose face lights up though, whenever her baby smiles... _I_ want that Dillon. I want that sort- of... fulfillment," she said softly. Dillon suddenly understood. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Summer smiled up at him.

"Alright let's go," he said.

"Go where?" Summer wondered, as the Black Ranger began leading them out of the park.

"To the Garage. Don't you need a phone to call the office?" Dillon stated. Summer's smile grew even wider as she wrapped her arms around him once more.

"Thank you," she said softly. Dillon rubbed her arm soothingly.

"And Summer," he began, "I plan to be as involved as possible in this baby's life."

Summer wasn't even sure how it was possible, but her smile widened even more. And for some reason, she felt the urge to kiss Dillon...

She laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Dillon asked.

"Nothing"

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

**Yay!! I know, I know... long overdue. And not as funny as the first part, but it can't all be funny. There will be some serious parts, just so you know.**

**^_^**

**So please review and tell me what you think. I'm always open to ideas and I need some critique. I can't get better if you don't tell me!**

**Peace and love!**


End file.
